


【生贤】完全癫狂指南

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76





	【生贤】完全癫狂指南

1

杨修贤第一次遇见罗浮生的时候是在酒吧门口。罗浮生真下死手，把一个男的揍得七孔蹿血，眼看着那男的快断气了他也不停手，如果不是有人围观，估计那男的今晚就没命了。

杨修贤心想现如今已经是法治社会了，为啥街面上还会出现这种事，而且还没人管。不过也是，这种事情已经司空见惯了。然后就抱着臂拿着酒瓶在另一边边喝酒边看乐。罗浮生穿着一身黑西装打得有点放不开手脚，用来装斯文的平光眼镜也沾上血了。他后来有点累，深呼一口气捋了捋头发，半蹲在半死不活的男人面前用他的衣服擦了擦眼镜和手，顺便一脸淡漠地在那人脸上狠狠锤了两拳，把他的脸打到变形。

然后又用那个男人的衣服擦了擦手。

杨修贤实在忍不住了，扑哧一声笑了出来。

罗浮生有些费解地歪着头看杨修贤。杨修贤歪歪斜斜地坐在长椅上，一只手拿着酒瓶，一只手指着罗浮生。他喝得醉醺醺的，目光有些迷离，语气也有些轻浮。

他说道，“我在你的身后看到了鬼。”

身边围观的人一听杨修贤这么说，不约而同地向后退了一步。罗浮生戴上那副丝边眼镜站在杨修贤的面前，突然对这个高瘦英俊、一脸颓废的男人产生了些兴趣。

罗浮生问他什么鬼。

杨修贤说一共有三个人，其中一个壮男帮着你打那个倒霉蛋，倒霉蛋快晕过去的时候有个面无表情戴着眼镜的女人拉住了你的手，后来壮男又补了两拳。

“那还有一个呢。”

“还有一个是个少年，一直在旁边冷眼旁观。”

罗浮生觉得这人有点意思，就邀请他去和自己再去别家喝两杯。杨修贤摇摇晃晃地起来，得亏罗浮生扶了他一把。靠在罗浮生身上的杨修贤抬头用湿漉漉的双眼盯了他一阵，罗浮生隔着镜片冷淡地扫了他一眼，眼里的那点欲望瞬间就被燃着了。

然后他俩莫名其妙地在罗浮生的车里来了一炮。罗浮生对待这种事态度很随便，他已经结婚了，和他结婚的那个女人他之前从来没见过，完全是遵循着他爸的意愿选的。他对这种事毫无感觉，也不经常回家。但是他和那个女人的确发生过性关系，女人也怀了他的孩子。他们俩在外面各玩各的，结合纯粹是为了两家的家业和血脉的延续。

这个叫杨修贤的似乎精神不太正常，一直在他耳边说着，我好像听见了神的声音。罗浮生忙着在他身上啃，就没回话。杨修贤衬衫领子半敞，露出因常年在室内工作而无比白皙的肌肤，修长的脖颈和锁骨上面留着几个罗浮生留下的小草莓。

杨修贤说，这个神说，他是创世的，他无处不在，他是宇宙的本身。

罗浮生看了一眼杨修贤有点稀疏的青色胡茬的下巴，目光上移到殷红的嘴唇和舌尖，不屑地笑了一下说道，这个神跟你说话的时候用的是哪国语言。

中文。

那他不是神，他是你自己捏出来的。

罗浮生说着，熟练地解开了杨修贤的裤腰带埋了下去。杨修贤不自觉地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，伸出修长的手指轻轻地揉着罗浮生的头发。他突然有点好奇罗浮生刚才为什么打那个人，就直接问了。罗浮生回道，只是发生了一点小口角。

他们俩的确只是发生了一点小口角。后来罗浮生笑着向男人道了歉请他喝了杯酒，男人也充分地表示了理解。然后就在男人刚走出酒吧不久，他就被突然赶上来的罗浮生一拳打倒在地。

罗浮生一拳一拳地砸在他脸上，直到他的脸变了形。

杨修贤不解地问他为什么，罗浮生想了半天不知道该怎么回答，只能笑着回了一句，可能是因为喜欢。杨修贤说难道你都不会为你的行为感到内疚吗。

罗浮生歪头想想，觉得杨修贤说的这个名词听上去感觉有点陌生。

“大概……不会吧。”

这么说着的罗浮生的表情好像是被题难住的小学生。他给出了个模棱两可的答案，就又把头埋了进去。

俩人在车上酣畅淋漓地来了一发后打算去酒店洗个澡，如果还有精神就去罗浮生家开的酒吧走一圈。罗浮生享受着控制他人、掌握主导权的感觉，在发生关系的时候一直做上位。杨修贤没什么节操，他只是单纯享受性，并不在意对方是男是女还是野兽，做上位下位也都无所谓。

俩人一起在一个大浴缸里泡澡。杨修贤说从你身后的鬼能看出来你的人格不健全。罗浮生虽然表现得有些不快，但是也没有吱声。

杨修贤说这三个鬼代表着你的本我，自我和超我。一个人的本我自我超我相互平衡各行其责，这才是一个正常完整的人格。但是在你的身上，代表你超我的那个鬼只是在一旁冷眼旁观，只有本我和自我在支配着你的身体。但这也代表着你的超我并没有消失，它是存在的，所以你的人格并不是不健全，而是失衡。

罗浮生瞟了他一眼，摘下了自己装斯文的平光眼镜。他捏着浴缸里的泡沫说道，说实话我很好奇你为什么活这么大都没进过精神病院，对了你本职是做什么的，资深无业游民吗。

杨修贤说我是自由画师，大学学的油画，现在在家没事接点原画商稿。罗浮生有点诧异，说就你这精神状态你还上大学？难道是你上大学的时候才开始疯的？

“不不不，我从小就疯了。”

杨修贤说，“我六岁的时候爷爷去世了，第二天我和小姑说，我夜尿的时候看到爷爷从厨房出来问我奶奶呢，我说睡了，爷爷说他舍不得我奶，想让奶奶多陪陪他。之后过了几天奶奶就也跟着去世了，是睡着走的，手里握着爷爷送她的玉镯子。我小姑是精神科的医生，她跟我说以后如果你见到了这些东西，或者听到了什么奇怪的声音，都不要和任何人说，和小姑说就可以了。从那以后我总是会产生幻觉和幻听，神神叨叨的，有一阵子我总觉得有人在监视我，情节严重的时候住过几回院，但是一直没耽误学业。我画画还不错，文化课差点，他们就让我走了艺。最后一次出院的时候小姑跟我说你这病这辈子都够呛能治好，只能维持。你管住自己的嘴，别和别人说这些事就行了。”

“那你为什么没管住嘴跟我说了？”

罗浮生的刘海被微微打湿，有几绺蜷曲着垂下来。他这么说着，用胳膊肘撑着浴缸边缘，开始咬手指。

“因为我觉得你身后的鬼很奇怪。而且那个少年样子一直冷眼旁观的鬼似乎能发现我在看他。他站在那，一直死死地看着我。”

“那咱俩上床的时候他们在哪？”

“和别人上床的时候我看不到鬼。”

“精虫上脑把眼睛也堵住了？”

“哈哈，或许吧。”

杨修贤笑笑，一脸安定地泡在水里。

2

后来杨修贤送了罗浮生一条眼镜链，作为庆祝他们初次打炮的礼物。罗浮生本身看上去戾气就重，再一穿上西装戴上眼镜配上这东西，就更像只披着羊皮的狼。他爹说他无论穿什么衣服一眼看上去都像个混子，就穿西装像点人样。

为了讨好他爸让他爸多给他点场子，他基本天天穿着西装打领带，温温柔柔地笑，意图让自己看上去像个人一样。

罗浮生没事就去杨修贤家和他打炮，杨修贤家是个两室一厅，简陋得让人看不下去。屋里铺了一层红棕色地板，刷的白墙，客厅里空无一物，只在阳台有一个小单人沙发。卧室东西多一点，电脑数位板床，另一间屋子是他的衣物。

非常直观地展现了他的穷。

这套房是杨修贤他爸去世前给他留的，他妈在乡下大院里住着。罗浮生在阳台的小沙发上坐了一下，透过白色窗帘可以看到街道上星星点点的灯光。小沙发旁边有一个细长的柱子样式的烟灰缸。无数个被眼前的幻影扰乱的睡不着觉的夜晚，杨修贤坐在这里，一边抽烟一边看着窗外的夜景，就这么一直坐到天蒙蒙亮为止。

杨修贤见他坐在这边发愣，直接就骑在他身上捧着他的脸亲。罗浮生十分顺从，配合地摘眼镜扯领带，脸上看不出情绪的起伏，抓着杨修贤臀部的手却爆着青筋。

杨修贤闻了闻罗浮生的颈侧，说道，祖马龙的忍冬茉莉。

罗浮生回答说是，我老婆喜欢这个。

你出来和别人鬼混你老婆不管啊。

我们都是这样的。

之前女人也说是受够了想和他离婚，其实就是想和她新搞的小白脸过日子。罗浮生和他岳父联系了一下，在他岳父默许的情况下把她和自己的孩子软禁起来，让保镖二十四小时把守着，没收一切可以和外界联系的工具。

罗浮生对他老婆说不上喜欢，他俩也发生关系，但是少。他早上的时候跟他老婆上了个床，他老婆被他压在身下，含着眼泪说道，罗浮生，我是真的很喜欢他。我这辈子都一直听家里的话，自己也不敢喜欢什么人，但是他是第一个我这么爱的人。

罗浮生，你不能这么对我。

罗浮生对于类似关于爱，喜欢，感动，之类的字眼打小就毫无感觉。眼前的女人哭得再惨也打动不了他，他只是费解，为什么一个人能喜欢另一个人到这种地步。

可以为了那个人在被人侵犯的时候，还像条狗一样哭着求着侵犯她的人放过自己。

后来杨修贤看到了罗浮生衬衫领子下面的一块干涸的棕褐色液体。杨修贤愣了一下，一把握住罗浮生的手腕：

“先等等先等等。”

杨修贤骑在他身上，极其自然地点了根烟。

“你到底是做什么的。没有感情的杀手？”

“不是。我家开公司的。”

“什么公司？”

“怎么说呢。”

罗浮生勾了勾唇角，往后一仰也点了根烟。

“我家是开酒吧、洗浴中心和私人会所的，基本咱们市的这些场子我家的有百分之八十，剩下百分之二十得按月给我们交钱。当然，我们是正规公司。”

正规公司？

杨修贤扯了扯嘴角，没说话。

“你经常去哪个场子泡妞？”

“我就……”

“红街？”

“额……”

“三里巷？”

“嗯……”

“你下次去哪先和我说，免费。”

罗浮生坏笑着，伸出大手在他屁股上抓了一把。

罗浮生的这个下流动作让杨修贤深刻意识到自己有点像被包养。不过他无所谓，有了罗浮生这张通行证，驰骋全市夜场基本就没什么问题了。

他们俩在沙发上做了一下，后来洗澡的时候又弄了一下。罗浮生觉得他家浴室太小俩大老爷们施展不开，说你这个房子明显不行，你去我那住，咱们做点什么也方便。杨修贤说你别让我和你老婆住，不然不一定能发生什么事。

罗浮生想了想，好像他在红街附近有套房，离他公司也近，就邀请杨修贤这两天就搬过去。杨修贤寻思寻思这直接就住红街也太幸福了，身体肯定得被掏空啊。

他们俩打算明天搬走，杨修贤便计划今天把稿子结了，明天就专心搬家。罗浮生穿着杨修贤的睡袍侧躺在他的床上抽烟，不怎么说话，一直在看杨修贤放在枕边的书。他看到一段话觉得有点不懂：当你进入你的主体性时，几千种的可能性就因此开放了。你开始沐浴在全新的经验之中，你甚至做梦也无法想象到那些经验。狂喜、喜乐、和平，那是一种活的宁静，那是一种有音乐在其中的宁静，它是一种无声的音乐，它也是一种往所有方向流动、不针对任何人的爱。

他问杨修贤如何进入自己的主体性。他觉得杨修贤天天神神叨叨的，对这种事情也应该有自己独特的见解。杨修贤说主体不是一个实际的东西，它是一个人生存的内在价值。他觉得就算自己和罗浮生说他可能也不会懂，他对人的价值没有概念，连爱都学不会，还试图去用各种方式去感受爱，总觉得有点荒唐。

3

杨修贤正式搬进了罗浮生的房子。他东西特少，放在那么大一个房子里显得更空旷了。罗浮生给他一张自己的副卡说他可以没事随便刷，杨修贤拿着卡用十分费解的眼神看了一眼罗浮生，心想这应该就是被包养了吧。不过他也没什么好买的东西，就买了套他消费不起的台式机，换了个新板子，美滋滋地点了个外卖，不知不觉的天就黑了。

罗浮生最近挺忙的，可能是工作忙，可能是外面还包了其他什么人。杨修贤拿着卡就下了楼，心想自己有了罗浮生这个饭票，出去瞎HIGH也不用提他的名号，直接刷钱就完了，反正他也不会在乎自己这几个钱。结果他在红街一酒吧点单刚掏出这张卡，服务生看了一眼卡号就直接一分钱没要走了。

杨修贤喝了一阵勾搭上了个美妞，俩人拉拉扯扯的就要往暗巷走。杨修贤说要不去我家吧，我在这附近有个房，实在不行去酒店也成。美妞说没有在外头刺激，咱俩玩个野的。

然后他俩穿过了暗巷到了一小公园，俩人一转头就钻了个树下的阴暗小草丛，正在那摩擦着，突然美妞就在他耳边笑了起来。

杨修贤问他你乐什么，美妞说没事，就继续扯他衣服。不远处跟过来的罗浮生就藏在离他们不远处的树后，听他俩在那边一边说些没羞没臊的话一边瞎摩擦。

这时候的杨修贤其实还不知道自己中计了。

突然有个男人拿着手电筒晃他们俩。杨修贤一脸扫兴地起来打算骂，却猝不及防的被来人打倒在地。杨修贤觉得这小伙子长得挺帅的，但是他实在是记不起来是谁——也可能是自己之前的床伴。于是他迷迷糊糊地站起来，擦了擦鼻血试图安抚对方：“那个，兄弟，咱们有什么事好说好商量……那个，这是你女朋友吧。对不起兄弟，我是真不知道……”

“你认识罗浮生吗。”

青年冷冷地说道。

杨修贤愣了一秒，反应过来之后，他开始剧烈地摇头。

青年冷笑一声，又一拳打在了他脸上。杨修贤整个人倒在草坪上，被打得双眼冒金星。青年踩着他的肚子，把罗浮生给他的那张卡从他衣服内兜扯了出来，蹲在他旁边用卡扇了两下他的脸。

“你他妈骗谁呢你……不认识……不认识还有他的卡？？？”

“这我捡的……”

“别撒谎了。你就是那个喜欢搞男人的变态包养的人吧，长得还不错，但越看越像狗。”

“……你这么说我不跟你犟。”

杨修贤伸手捂着眼睛，明显还没缓过来。

“那个禽兽竟然敢那么对小艾，我今天也要让他尝尝喜欢的人被这么对待是什么滋味。”

青年这么说着，扯着他就要把他往车上拖。杨修贤笑了，伸手抹了把鼻血虚弱地说道：“你省省吧孩子，罗浮生他不爱任何人。”

“你给我闭嘴！！！”

“他那个人人格就有问题。我不知道你口中的小艾是谁，反正我听这名像个女的，我所知道的他身边的女的就他老婆一个。”

青年听到杨修贤这话，突然身子一颤停了下来。他蹲下来揪着杨修贤的衣领吼道，“把你知道的都说出来！！！不许耍花招！！！”

“关于他老婆的事他跟我说得很少。反正我就跟你说一点，你就算把我抓起来弄死也没用。我不是他最重要的人，他心里最重要的可能是他自己，或者，可能他自己都不在意自己。用咱平常话来讲，那货就是个疯子，我也是，我家里有我病历，我有精神分裂。”

青年被他说得云里雾里，后来干脆一气之下就不听了，专注把他往自己车里拖。杨修贤还在那执着的和他唠嗑，他说道：“我俩为什么一下子就看对眼了，因为我俩都是疯子。这个世界上疯子占少数，而疯子里的大多数都在精神病院。这些疯子无视人类社会规则无视正常的人类情感，游走在体制边缘亦或跳脱出体制的条条框框。然而他们就是错误的吗，是的，但是他们错不是因为他们疯，是因为他们是少数。”

青年轻蔑地说道：“别给你俩这种臭鱼找烂虾的行为找借口了行吗。你们俩就是俩烂人，还在有什么资格说这些。”

杨修贤笑了，他被青年拖着，边说边比划，看上去特别滑稽。

“孩子你知道吗，我在你身上看到了鬼。每个人都有三个鬼，它们以不同的性别，不同的穿着打扮和不同的脸孔出现，每个人的鬼都不一样。我看到有一个男人很暴怒，他年纪不大，和你差不多，在帮你拖着我。还有一个女人在一旁战战兢兢地看，抱着肩膀，似乎很惊恐的样子。还有一个小孩在一旁哭，他哭得很伤心，声音很大。有点吵。所以我觉得现在你虽然看上去很吓人，但你自己其实也在害怕，在悲伤在难过。”

青年停下来，回头看着杨修贤，没有说话。

“你做不到像罗浮生那样去伤害别人。就算是你伤害了别人，你自己内心也会痛苦。但是罗浮生不会，他没有羞耻心，也不会内疚。就算你跟他说他那么对他的妻子会让他的妻子很痛苦，你跟他声泪俱下地说你爱他的妻子，胜过爱世上的一切，他也无法感同身受。你很善良，你逼着自己去做残忍的事，但你连转嫁自己的痛苦到别人身上都做不到。”

“你闭嘴……”

“咱们俩本没有任何关系，但是因为罗浮生，这个突然在我身边出现了差不多半个月的男人，我就要挨你一顿打。我现在明明白白和你说，你绑我解决不了任何问题，不过我可以帮你。我和罗浮生现在基本天天在一起，我可以帮你跟他打听你老婆的情况，咱们留个联系方式——”

“我让你闭嘴！！！！！”

青年突然从车里掏出了一把匕首。他双眼通红，拿着匕首的手抖得厉害。

“我不相信你！！！我谁也不相信！！！！！”

青年挥舞着匕首，狠狠地向杨修贤的胸口刺了过去。

杨修贤看到了青年身后的鬼。暴怒地握着匕首的男生，无力瘫坐在地上的女人。

站在一旁的小男孩揉着通红的双眼，哭得好大声。

4

“好了，游戏结束。”

青年的手腕被罗浮生捏住，然后轻而易举地拉过来把整个人都甩到了地上。杨修贤看着眼前的罗浮生，瞬间觉得他的形象无比高大。

然后他的大脑里飘过了四个字，英雄救美。

不不不不不不。

杨修贤摇了摇头，试图把这羞耻的念头从脑海里赶走。

然后他就靠在树边看罗浮生暴打青年。他知道自己也拉不住，就在那边虚弱地劝着：“行了，行了……”

罗浮生竟然就真的听他的话，放下了沾血的拳头。

后来青年就被罗浮生叫人给弄走了。杨修贤像条咸鱼似的歪在罗浮生的副驾看他飙车。那禽兽今天穿了套灰色西装三件套，戴着装逼平光眼镜和他送的眼镜链，只要不打人根本看不出来这货是个混子。

杨修贤虚弱地说道：“罗先生，求你件事。你能不能放过那孩子，他挺可怜的。”

罗浮生瞟了他一眼，语气平静地说道：“你还有闲心担心别人。”

“我怕你给人家孩子卸了……毕竟他给你绿了，是吧。”

“我对于他绿我这件事毫无感觉。不过他这么对你，就这件事而言，我肯定不会轻易放过他。”

“……额，你是喜欢我吗。”

“貌似有一点。我不知道这种感觉应该怎么去描述，因为之前从来没有过。其实这件事也是试我自己——你被他盯上不是个意外，风是我放出去的，他我一直在盯。对于救你我自己也很意外。我觉得我应该有点喜欢你。”

“……可是咱俩才认识半个月，上过几回床。”

“是。”

“连话都没讲过几句。”

“是。”

“就因为我是个疯子？”

“大部分，不全是。不过我的交际圈里的确没有疯子，可能喜欢你也是出于好奇。”

“你别轻易把喜欢这俩字说出来，跟你一点都不配。我求求你别喜欢我，我还要命呐。”

杨修贤一脸敬而远之的样子，悄悄地把身子往边上挪了挪：“我这小庙供不起您在这尊大佛。”

“……”

罗浮生没系安全带，他看杨修贤一眼，这边还飙着车，那边就要歪头亲杨修贤想堵住他这张逼嘴。杨修贤虚弱无力地喊道：“大佬我求求你看车啊！！！看车！！！！我靠……我脸上还流着血呢……你别……”

罗浮生狠狠踩了一脚刹车，车子直接一拐撞到树上。

安全气囊瞬间弹了出来。杨修贤吓得心脏都快吐出来了，他看着罗浮生额角撞出来的血，一句话都说不出来。

罗浮生看着杨修贤，不管不顾地歪过头去撕咬着他的嘴唇，另一只手就要解他的皮带。杨修贤推着罗浮生，上气不接下气地说道：“你……你……你他妈疯了吧……放开我……”

“你现在还要命吗。”

罗浮生置若罔闻，把杨修贤的座椅放倒，摘下眼镜趴在他身上就要脱外套解领带。杨修贤整个人都快废了，虚弱地歪着头用手蹭鼻血。

“我靠……禽兽……罗浮生你他妈才是精神不正常吧……”

“跟你比差远了，你有病历。”

罗浮生说着，再次覆上了他的嘴唇。

3

杨修贤这两天相当舒服。

罗浮生给他请的私人医生，又找了三个美妞天天轮番照顾他。三个美妞三种风韵，一个丰乳肥臀，一个娇小可爱，一个清纯性感。杨修贤问罗浮生，罗先生啊，我能和她们上床吗。

罗浮生正在镜子前面系领带。他仔细想想，有些不确定的说道，我可能会有点介意。

“那以后我就不能和除了你之外的人上床了呗。”

“在我不知道的情况下可以。如果被我知道了，我应该会不高兴。”

罗浮生这么说着，平光镜上闪过一道寒光。

杨修贤缩了缩脖，知趣地闭上了嘴。

他觉得自己被这种人喜欢上了其实挺倒霉的，自由完全受限，也不能有逃跑的念头。谁知道被抓回来之后等待他的会是什么。

但是不能和其他人上床这一点的确挺闹心的。杨修贤歪在床头懒洋洋地说道，能麻烦罗先生多费费心吗，我这人欲望挺强的，我怕你喂不饱我。罗浮生冷笑一声，回了句那今晚我换一个强度咱俩试试，要是这个强度你能受得了以后就按这个来，一天一回。之后就头也不回地走了。杨修贤头一次被这货噎得一句话说不上来，叹了口气又缩回床头，用被子把身体都裹起来只露出一个毛茸茸的头。

旁边丰乳肥臀的大美人儿抓着他的脑袋把他往自己胸上按，拍着他哄他睡觉。杨修贤看这个美人觉得似曾相识，他仔细回想了一下终于有点印象了——这就是那个在公园算计他的酒吧美妞啊！！！她是罗浮生的人？？？？

“禽兽……”

杨修贤这才有闲工夫静下来把这一切都捋顺——也就是说，罗浮生故意安排美妞和自己在公园野战，目的就是为了让青年趁虚而入绑走杨修贤，罗浮生甚至希望看到青年当着自己的面伤害杨修贤。

他安排这一切，只不过就是想知道杨修贤在自己心里到底是什么位置罢了。而杨修贤却因此无缘无故挨了一顿打，还差点被人在胸口捅刀。

杨修贤觉得自己再和罗浮生搅和在一起迟早有一天会英年早逝，但是他又跑不了。所以他开始说服自己——仔细想想，其实他也挺喜欢罗浮生这人的。他浪了这么多年，身边的人换了一拨又一拨，但是像罗浮生这样的家伙他还是头一次接触，的确是有点挑战性。

而且他不得不承认，他和罗浮生是王八看绿豆看对眼了。

而且和罗浮生弄也挺舒服的。

那就这样吧。

杨修贤在说服自己这方面相当有心得。这么多年他都是这么过来的。

后来他和这个公园美妞混熟了，就听公园美妞跟他说八卦。美妞说这两天罗先生家里挺乱的，他老婆在闹自杀，昨天差点没上吊死过去，被人及时救下来了。因为他老婆不知道从哪听说自己的小相好被罗浮生抓起来了，她觉得小相好肯定没命了，就想一死百了。罗先生好像挺生气的，就去找他岳父商量对策。罗先生还是挺坚持的说不想离婚，但是现在罗夫人已经接近半疯的状态了，所以两家都很为难。

杨修贤觉得罗浮生这人又奸又滑，这么半天不离婚肯定是有自己的考量。没过几小时三个美妞就下班了，十分钟之后罗浮生进了屋，还是一如往常的淡淡笑着，看不出来究竟是开心还是难过。

罗浮生跟他说今天艾家的人把他老婆接走了，过两天来走离婚手续。孩子留给罗家，其他条件随便提，艾家都会尽量满足。罗浮生没狮子大开口，就跟他们要了一家红街的酒吧。

这个酒吧一收，整条红街就都是罗浮生的了。

他们的交易中只字没提那个男青年。艾家也不打算管那个男人，就默许罗浮生随便处置了。杨修贤问他那你打算怎么搞，罗浮生说这个人留着是个麻烦，已经处理掉了。说这话的时候眉头都不皱一下，还顺便给杨修贤倒了一杯水。

杨修贤把水杯放在桌上，说道，这样，罗先生，你之前已经拿我做过试验了，那我也拿你做个试验。

他这么说着，一瘸一拐地走到窗边开窗上窗台坐着，晃荡着细长的腿。他又往窗外坐了坐，之后笑着和罗浮生说道，我现在要从这里跳下去，这里是十八层，我掉下去之后肯定会死得很丑，到时候千万别看。

罗浮生缓缓从床边站了起来，一脸平静地问他，你什么意思。

杨修贤说我想看看我在你心里到底是什么位置。你仇家这么多，要是知道了咱俩的关系肯定会找上我以此来威胁你。如果你觉得我无关紧要，那到时候我肯定也是死，而且还不一定死得很舒服，就算死不了也得生不如死。我还不如现在就直接掉下去，走得也没有烦恼。我活得太累了，天天眼前都是乱七八糟的幻影，耳边总有些奇奇怪怪的声音，独处的夜晚很少有能睡着的时候。我总找炮友的原因之一就是有的时候我撒撒娇，他们就能陪我过夜。身边有人我起码能睡得踏实一点。

我希望你别怀疑我话语的真实性，请你相信我，现在从这里跳下去对于我来说毫无难度。

没什么好说的了，就这样吧。

杨修贤说完，扭过身探出窗外决绝地就要往外面仰。罗浮生的脸上头一次闪过一丝慌张的神色，但那只是一瞬，下一秒他就眼疾手快地抓住了杨修贤的腿硬生生地把杨修贤给拉了回来。杨修贤大半个身子在外面，他脸涨得通红，感觉整个人被吊在了窗口。

之后他落入了一个熟悉又温暖的怀抱里。

罗浮生紧紧搂着他，身体不自觉地颤抖起来。杨修贤搂着罗浮生的脖子，叹了口气说道，罗浮生，你完了。你现在有软肋了。

“……我真是拿你一点办法都没有。”

罗浮生连说话都在抖。他紧紧扣着杨修贤的腰，用着要把杨修贤活生生融进自己身体里的力道。杨修贤说罗先生你最好还是再考虑一下，如果你选择和我在一起了，咱俩肯定都活不长。罗浮生说活到四十应该问题不大，到时候随机应变吧。

杨修贤这时候又看到了罗浮生身后的鬼。

那个暴怒的强壮男人站在一旁，抱着肩膀用审视的眼光看着他。戴眼镜的冷漠女人和他站在一起，也用着同样怀疑的眼神上下打量着杨修贤。

站在一旁冷眼旁观的少年向前走了两步。

他看着杨修贤，杨修贤也看着他。

杨修贤看到了只属于动物的眼神。

冷酷无情，敏捷机智，似乎随时都在小心地观察着周围的动静，一旦猎物出现，他就会精准无误地飞扑上去咬住猎物的喉咙，然后迅速消失在漆黑的漫漫长夜中，在月色的掩护下遁于无形。

少年看着他，就像看到了猎物。

杨修贤想挣脱开罗浮生的拥抱，但是他越挣扎，罗浮生就搂得越紧。杨修贤假装龇牙咧嘴很痛苦的样子说道，罗先生你搂的我有点疼，我现在伤还没好。

罗浮生简短地回了一句话，别装相，别动。

杨修贤不敢再挣扎，只能眼睁睁的看着少年慢慢逼近他的身体。杨修贤害怕地闭上了眼睛，将头埋进罗浮生的肩膀。

当他再抬起头时，他和少年的距离只隔着一个罗浮生。

少年突然笑了。

杨修贤感觉到身上又一阵暖。

当他回过神来时，他发现少年透过罗浮生的身体，给了自己一个拥抱。

\- 全文完 -


End file.
